The 150th Hunger Games
by TS Allen
Summary: The Sixth Quarter Quell is set out to be the most interesting Hunger Games yet. With a unique twist, fierce enemies, and allies that grow into the closest of friends, the emotion and intensity of it all will certainly change lives.
1. The Sixth Quarter Quell

**At last! The story begins! Sorry for such a delay, I was on vacation for a while.**

**I received all twenty-four tributes. Thank you for your amazing submissions! I already have the extent of the games planned out: alliances, deaths, friendships, surprise twists, and even the winner.**

**In this chapter, I don't introduce the tributes just yet. That will certainly be next chapter! I hope to upload the next chapter either later today or tomorrow, so keep checking back, add this to alerts, favorites, etc.**

**Read and Review!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Sixth Quarter Quell<em>**

It is obvious that the Capitol enjoys tormenting the Districts' weakness. Ever since the Dark Days, the evil government of Panem has taken great caution in preventing another rebellion from the twelve remaining Districts.

This resulted in the rise of the Hunger Games, a brutal fight-to-the-finish among the District children.

And as if the Games alone were not enough, the Capitol also introduced their idea for the Quarter Quell - unique Games that occur every twenty-fifth year since the beginning of the Games.

Throughout history, five Quarter Quells have occurred, all of which had their own special twist accompanied by a theme to remind the Districts never to rebel against the Capitol again.

In the first Quarter Quell, citizens of the Districts voted on the children they wanted sent into the arena.

In the second, instead of the usual two tributes from each District sent in, four tributes were chosen from each of the Districts.

In the third, the tributes chosen were past winners of the Hunger Games.

In the fourth, one tribute was chosen, and that tribute was forced to select the next tribute for the District.

In the fifth and most recent one, the Capitol removed from the arena the infamous Cornucopia, the center of the arena and the source of all essential supplies, leaving the tributes to fend for themselves in the wild.

Every Quarter Quell thus far has made for a particularly interesting, bloody, and heart-breaking Hunger Games. As the 150th Hunger Games and the sixth Quarter Quell draws near, the citizens of Panem expect nothing less than rash brutality from the Gamemakers behind the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>The time finally comes for the sixth Quarter Quell's twist to be announced. All around the country, denizens of Panem are situated in front of their televisions, anticipating President Whitely to appear and give her speech concerning the Games' anniversary.<p>

The program finally begins. Whitely is shown in front of a booth on the all-too-familiar stage where countless tributes – winners and losers – have tried their best to seem strong in front of the millions of eyes of their fellow citizens. On the booth is a small box. Many old, yellowed envelopes are peeking out the top of it.

The president undergoes the typical protocol. The greetings. The speech about the Dark Days. The explanation of the Quarter Quells.

"Soon, Panem will be celebrating the 150th Anniversary of the Hunger Games! It will be the Sixth Quarter Quell." she says. Her trademark voice, powerful and beautiful, is far too enthusiastic for the occasion. She smiles, flashing her dazzling white teeth, while flipping her long, chestnut brown hair over her shoulders. Her icy blue eyes stare into the camera, bright, but with a suspicious snake-like gaze.

In the Capitol, the round of applause for the announcement is deafening. In the Districts, people are glaring at their screens, shaking their heads in disgust, and holding back tears in memory of lost loved ones.

Whitely shuffles through the envelopes in the box before pulling out one of them, assumingly the one specified at the beginning of the Hunger Games for the Sixth Quarter Quell.

As she opens the envelope, she begins the characteristic speech to reveal the twist in the Games. "As a reminder to the districts that they will always fail, regardless of how many times they try to come back and revolt, the tributes in the upcoming Hunger Games will have two chances."

Obviously in question, the crowd seen behind the president is murmuring in speculation.

"This means that, after the first death, the tribute will be brought back to resume playing in the Games."

Surprised gasps emitted from practically everyone watching the program. The same question surfaced at the top of almost everyone's minds. How is this even possible?

Whitely soon continued with the explanation. "Technology in medicine has been improving for more than one hundred years. At last, the greatest scientists of Panem concocted a medicine that, when injected into a deceased human, can bring the patient back to life. The tributes will be injected with the potion immediately after their first death to resume playing in the games. Everyone playing will have exactly two chances at a victory!"

The viewers are all still surprised at the announcement.

"Of course, under normal circumstances, having two chances at survival will simplify the victory. Therefore, to spice up these Hunger Games and to complicate survival, certain changes have been made. There will be no sponsors allowed in the Games. Furthermore, the arena is planned to be the largest and most dangerous one yet." Whitely smiles one last time, this time being openly mischievous. "I'm sure we're all anticipating the upcoming Quarter Quell Hunger Games! Thanking you for tuning in to this announcement, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

The program ends, leaving the country with its thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a short chapter to start off, but don't expect them to be this short.<strong>

**As far as the potion goes: it _will_ be further explained. Things such as why it isn't being released to the public and how it works will be answered in the future.**

**My idea for the future of this story is for it to be intense, mysterious, and emotional. I really want to try to make it my best writing, so I'm begging for any constructive criticism you might have.**

**Next chapter will be the reapings, so Review with your thoughts and check back later!**


	2. District 1

**Hello! As promised, here is the second chapter!**

**I should tell you now, I'm not planning on introducing every character through the reapings. Some of them will be introduced in the reapings, some in training, some not until they get onto the field. I feel like it would be too dull to go through twelve districts and introduce twenty-four characters for the entire beginning. So, unless I change my mind, the ones introduced through reaping will be Districts 1, 2, 3, and 6. That doesn't necessarily mean that the winner is from one of those Districts.**

**This chapter is solely District 1. Next will probably be both 2 and 3, and 6 will follow before I finally cover the Capitol. Or, I could change my mind and cover 2, 3, and 6 all at once. Who knows?**

**I was told that people can't review because they submitted a tribute via review and the website won't let them upload another review. It's because I replaced the original form chapter with the previous chapter and I hadn't expected such a thing to happen. So, if you want to review but it won't let you, _anonymous reviews are open_, and they seem to work. Also, you could review through _private message._** **Thank you for your feedback thus far!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the tributes sent in by my amazing reviewers! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>District 1<strong>_

Reapings are never a quiet event in District 1. The upper class of the District – mostly spoiled, rude, obnoxious children pushing their way around the town square to get to their designated roped-off areas – make the reapings socially undesirable. The truly spoiled ones complain about the reaping, uttering comments about being "too good" for such a thing. The cocky ones, often the fastest, strongest, most agile children of the District, boast about how they would dominate the Games if they were chosen.

That is exactly the reason why Obsidian West is not a people-person. Quite simply: they annoy him. He's never truly cared for popularity. His mother had once said, "Obsidian, you need to go out and be social more often. Make new friends, you know?" He had just responded by expressing his annoyance at being called Obsidian when he made it obvious he wanted to be called Sid. Is that honestly too much for a thirteen-year-old to ask?

Now, Sid stands among countless teenagers in the specified area of the town square, enduring the worst of the manners of his fellow citizens. But what Sid dreads the most is when they call the name of the tribute. That tribute will be greeted by the voices of the many children who have been training all their life for a chance in the Hunger Games – the Careers. They will make sure to volunteer, doing whatever they can to take the place of the called name: begging, bargaining, blackmailing – people are desperate. Sid considers himself fortunate enough not to be close to anyone who could potentially blackmail him should his name be called.

Sid thinks about the desperate acts by the Careers and remembers why they try so hard to get into the Games. It's such a great honor to be the victor of the Hunger Games. It's a spot nearly anyone would love to fill. And that thought is what had motivated Sid to start his own training for the Games years earlier.

He never considers himself like the rest of the Careers. He trains as usual and looks forward to the day his name might be called and he'll get a chance to be the most respected person in District 1, but he never goes out of line to be the chosen tribute. He remains to himself during the reapings. If it happens, it happens, and that's that.

Sid looks over to the sides of the town square. He scans the audience shortly before his eyes land on his parents.

His parents standing together is a rare sight. After their divorce when Sid was a toddler, they would rarely communicate. Sid lives with his mother, but visits his father in the summer and on holidays. He couldn't complain about his life; his mother is high-up in the local diamond factory. The job pays well, and they have virtually no problems sustaining a decent lifestyle. And his father, a craftsman, seems to be getting along just fine as well.

Sid notices how their faces are practically drained of emotion. He can't tell whether or not they'd be excited for him to be chosen, though most parents would be happy. In poorer Districts like 11 and 12, parents are probably sobbing. Only in wealthier Districts like 1 would parents encourage their children to take part in the brutal games. Oh, how Panem has improved since the Dark Days.

At last, the time comes. The mayor of District 1 walks onto the stage and takes his position at the podium. Behind him are a line of people whom Sid recognizes as the past District 1 victors.

The mayor hushes the crowd before beginning the long history of Panem. He covers everything from its rise and the Dark Days to the Hunger Games and the Treaty of Treason. Nothing new for anyone listening.

Then, he begins reading from a list of the past victors. With 149 years of Hunger Games in the past and many District 1 victors, the list seems to go on forever. Those who are still alive are on stage, and they stand and bow at the call of their name. People clap for the especially famous ones, the most recent ones, and their personal favorites.

Following protocol, the mayor immediately introduces the escort for District 1, Antonio Marcus. A very well-dressed man with a young face yet graying hair walks up to the podium. He is the same man who has been selecting tributes from District 1 for years. He is often regarded as one of the greatest escorts in the country. Everyone knows that a tribute would be very lucky to be under the guide of the great Antonio Marcus.

"Happy Hunger Games!" he says, following the traditional introduction required by law since the beginning of the Games. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" As he finishes the famous line, he crosses the stage to where two large glass balls are set up on a table. In each of the balls are many small sheets of paper. On each paper is a name. Behind each name is a fate.

As usual, the girls are the first to be drawn from. The rowdy noise of the audience falls to excited murmurs as Antonio reaches in and grabs a slip of paper. He looks at it and announces the name clearly.

"Satin Cavanaugh."

Sid recognizes the name almost immediately, and when he sees the girl step from the crowd, a confident smile on her face, he remembers exactly who she is.

Eighteen-year-old Satin Cavanaugh. She is the envy of all girls in the District: tall, skinny, long blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and a smile that could heal the sickest of men. On top of that, she's known for being charismatic, intelligent, and a force to be reckoned with in training. In essence, she is the perfect girl.

Even as the girls who want to take her place try and beg, they know they will be unsuccessful. They know Satin, and she isn't one to give up her spot so easily. It's hopeless.

Satin steps onto the stage confidently as the roar of applause from the audience starts up again. She responds by smiling and waving. She has just barely been reaped and already she is probably gaining favor from the Capitol.

This suddenly prompts Sid to remember something. He recalls the day when they announced the Quarter Quell twist and they spoke of a medicine that brought people back to life and how it will eliminate sponsors from the Games.

For a long time afterwards, there was a public outcry from the Districts as to why it wasn't being used more practically. At last, the Capitol seemed to have snapped because President Whitely came out in public again to address the situation.

"I have received countless questions concerning the medicine I introduced during the Quarter Quell announcement. I'm speaking to you today to ask you all to stop pressing the situation any further. I ensure you; your questions will be answered sometime after the next Hunger Games. As of now, all questions about the medicine are forbidden. If they do not cease, there will be consequences."

At the time, the country wasn't exactly sure what said consequences would be, but thinking back on the history of the country, they thought it best to heed the warning of the president. However, the speculations continued privately among citizens of the Districts.

Sid remembers further back, when the president had said that there will be no sponsors. No sponsors meant no need to try to gain favor from everyone. Satin is surely smart enough to understand this. Perhaps she has a different motive?

After Antonio Marcus welcomes Satin onto the stage and she takes her place by the side, he continues.

"And now for the selection of the male tribute!" he says, returning to the glass balls. He reaches his hand into the one marked for boys and pulls out a slip.

Sid has two tactics on his mind. If the name called is not him, try to escape the wrath of the boys trying to take the spot. If his name is called (the probability of which is very low), try to escape the beggars and bargainers and make it to the stage safely. It wouldn't help anyone in the arena to win if they were weakened by a mauling at the reaping.

Unfortunately for him, he spends too long making short-term plans that, when his name is in fact called, he is totally caught off guard.

The uproar begins. Sid is brought back to reality by the pushes and pulls of eager Careers trying to take his place. He fights passed them all and finally finds himself out of the crowd and into the empty space of the square, all eyes trained on him.

Sid looks back, spots the still unemotional yet somewhat shocked faces of his parents, turns around, and walks confidently up to the stage.

The shouts of protest from obnoxious Careers are soon drained out by the familiar roaring of applause from the rest of the audience.

Sid takes his place next to Satin, who he notices is considerably taller than him, although he's usually shorter than most people.

Antonio Marcus speaks up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you: your District 1 tributes!" The applause continues. Sid looks up to see Satin smiling and waving to the crowd. He responds by shaking his head in confusion. What does she have planned?

Instead of emulating Satin's bright personality, Sid lets the mass of the situation finally fall onto him. He tries to think about everything that's happening. _I was just chosen as a tribute…_he thinks, _which means…I have to go into the Hunger Games…and if I win…_

Sid's thoughts are cut short as he suddenly finds himself being pushed along by the Peacekeepers of District 1. All the while, Sid wears a proud smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So that medicine that has been mentioned so many times, I plan to explain it even more once they get to the Capitol. To be honest, I feel like my plans for the story line behind the medicine are much bigger than this story, so everything won't be revealed about it in this story, although it will still be important. It might be too early to be planning a sequel, but my idea of one would heavily feature the secret of that medicine.<strong>

**How did you like the two tributes introduced so far? Did you notice any mistakes? Did you notice anything in particular you liked? Tell me in a review! You can make it signed, anonymous, or you can PM it to me if there are still complications.**

**Expect another chapter within a day or two! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Worth It

**This chapter was way shorter than I planned. I instead decided not to cover the District 3 reaping at all, so this chapter is the reapings for Districts 2 and 6. Read and review!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the wonderful tributes sent in by such amazing reviewers.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Worth It<em>**

Delora Monroe stands tall in front of thousands of citizens of District 2, her arms at her sides defiantly and a proud grin on her face. Having just been reaped, she recognizes her chance to uphold her family's tradition of producing victor after victor in the Hunger Games, her eldest sister Anna being the most recent one.

She looks down at the crowd, which is eagerly anticipating the drawing of the male tribute of District 2. She spots her twin brother, Max, standing in the crowd with his two best friends, Ash and Cane. Max is standing with his arms crossed, reserved as usual, while the other two are goofing off and treating this as a joke, also as usual.

She continues to eye the audience for potential District partners and/or enemies, but is satisfied with what she sees.

_This is perfect._ She thinks. _I'm a shoe-in for winning these Games. The odds of me being partnered with someone I would consider a threat are, like, nothing._

Silence falls upon the town square as the mayor digs his hand into the glass ball for the male tribute.

_And if I do win this, it means long-overdue respect from my parents. Anna won't be the "perfect" one of the family for long._

The mayor pulls out a slip of paper and looks at it.

_Fame, fortune! Here I come!_

"Cane Tellers."

It takes everything Delora has not to faint at the sound of the mayor's announcement. The crowd is going wild, and all at once, the thoughts rush at her.

_My brother's best friend…I might have to kill my brother's best friend. _Her thoughts race.

Her brother means everything to her. She may not care about most people, but she cares about her brother. She can't imagine such a horrible situation in which she has to break her brother's heart.

_Please...please don't make me kill Cane..._

Suddenly, the crowd falls silent again, snapping Delora back to reality. Her eyes fall on the new scene in the square; Max had joined Cane in the center. They seem to be in a sort of argument before Cane finally sighs and nods his head. Cane steps back and Max steps toward the stage.

Heart pounding and sweating nervously, Delora shakes her head in disbelief. Finally, her brother speaks up and confirms her need to worry.

"I volunteer!" Max shouts. It seems the crowd is familiar with the pair of twins because not one person speaks. In total silence, Max walks onto the stage and takes his place by his sister.

Delora finds it difficult to formulate words, but Max keeps her from having to say anything. "We may be twins, but you're still younger than me, and I still consider you my little sister. I'm not letting you go into that arena alone," he says, squeezing her hand.

That triggers it. Delora finally gives in and blacks out.

* * *

><p>In some Districts, where people struggle much more to get by, the annual reaping is a nightmare.<p>

This year is no different. If sixteen-year-old Thyle Smillith could see – if he wasn't blind – the sight of sobbing parents, families, and friends would be everywhere. The feeling of worry is practically tangible in the town square of District 6. Granted, it's cut down from several minutes before, when the girl tribute had been announced.

"Amara Eldridge."

Thyle doesn't recognize the name at all and therefore ignores it. It's not like he can watch the games anyway, so there's no use stressing over a tribute he doesn't know.

Instead, his mind wanders. What is his family doing right now? They still have a few other kids anticipating the reaping. It's not like he holds a special place in their minds right now. Thyle shakes the thought out of his head and changes the topic.

The Quarter Quell…what is it about that medicine? How could the Capitol have made such a thing?

And then it hits him. If the Capitol can create a medicine that brings people back to life, who's to say they can't cure his vision?

And surely, that would be a priority for a victor, right?

The mayor calls out the final District 6 tribute. Thyle doesn't have time to second guess himself before he steps up. "I volunteer."

_I__f it means I can be normal, _he thinks_, it'll be worth it._

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? How did you like the characters? This might have been the last chapter made specifically for reapings, but don't worry, some other Districts' reapings will make an appearance through the playback on the train!<strong>

**Again, I'm sorry this chapter was so short!**

**Give me your feedback, please! If you don't have an account but want to review, you can! I have anonymous reviewing enabled especially for you!**

**And if you do have an account, review! **

**I'd love to get some constructive criticism! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Potential

**I'm terribly sorry for the wait! I just got back from a leadership camp. I was planning on posting this chapter the day before I left, but I got really busy that day and was barely online.**

**This chapter focuses primarily on one character, but introduces a couple important ones.**

**Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the tributes sent in to me for this story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Potential<span>_**

The room in the District 3 Justice Building is dazzling. Yellow dominates all the decorations; carpets, furniture, and even the walls are colored brightly. Everything seems to emit a warm glow.

Aerty Deon walks to the couch situated in the center and sits down. He runs his hand through his reddish brown hair as he prepares himself for the hardest hour of his life: goodbyes.

He starts planning what to say to the people he know will come visit him, but as the first visitors walks through the door, he forgets everything and runs up to them. He embraces in a hug with Syrin Teal, his best friend. She returns it warmly.

After the hug breaks, Aerty turns to the other guest: his best guy friend, Saer Toms, who doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his friend.

"What are the odds that, out of everyone in District 3, they'd pick you?" Saer says lightly. Aerty chuckles.

"Look at it this way," he says, breaking the hug, "I get to be famous!"

Syrin scoffs and shakes her head. "You've always been an attention-hog."

Aerty notices how hard she is trying to fight back tears and gives her a reassuring poke in her side.

"It'll be okay, you know."

"There are twenty-four other people in that arena. What if you don't make it?" she finally breaks, tears running down her face.

"You don't believe in me? That's harsh." He smiles and sighs. "Look, I'll try my best, okay? I promise, just for you, I will do as much as I can not to die." Aerty wipes away her tears and gives her another hug before turning back to Saer. "Take care of her," he says. "Alright?"

"Gotcha," Saer says, smiling at him one last time. And all too soon, it's over.

Saer and Syrin exit the room just as the next visitors walk in: Aerty's father and stepmother. He gives them both a hug and they go to sit on the couch.

Most of the conversation consists of Aerty's father telling him what to watch out for in the arena and Aerty telling his stepmother how excited he is for the twins with which she is pregnant.

"I really hope you get the chance to meet them…" she says.

"Me too…"

And, just as fast the first visit, their final goodbyes are over.

As they leave the room, the last guest walks in. Aerty jumps up to give his mother a long, comfortable hug. She's already in tears. She pulls back to look Aerty in the face.

"Look at you, you've grown up so much. I can't believe you're turning sixteen so soon."

_That's right!_ Aerty though. _My sixteenth birthday is right around the corner. If every goes as planned, I might be celebrating a birthday in the Hunger Games arena…_

Aerty changes the topic and goes on to tell his mother what to remember to do and what not to do while he's gone.

Time seems to have the upper hand again as the hour finishes. Peacekeepers escort Aerty's reluctant mother out of the room.

* * *

><p>Aerty's mind begins to race and he loses his connection with reality for a while. Before he knows it, he is standing in front of the train at the station. He's surrounded by cameras, eager to catch his every move and reaction. He simply smiles cordially in the direction of each.<p>

He notices his District partner, Nutella Jentoria, on the television screen that's airing everything live. She stands confidently, also smiling and waving to every camera and reporter she sees.

Soon, the train doors open, and they are both ushered inside.

The District 3 escort, Buzz, shows Aerty and Nutella around the train, where they will be spending the next twelve hours for the ride to the Capitol.

The short tour ends at the bedrooms. Each one is filled with clothes and other necessities, which Aerty and Nutella are told to use at their leisure. Buzz leaves them to their separate rooms with a reminder for dinner in about an hour. Nutella disappears inside her room, leaving Aerty no choice but to do the same.

The room is fancier than his own at home. It's complete with dressers, a queen-sized bed, and a large bathroom.

He takes a quick shower and dresses in a red shirt and pants before lying down on the bed until he's called for dinner.

Aerty is greeted brightly at the table by a familiar face: Shari Fields, childhood friend of his mothers and past victor of District 3, which means she's now the mentor. Aerty takes a seat next to his old friend as Buzz and Nutella also arrive and take their places.

Almost immediately, waiters and servants cover their table in golden platters and various beverages.

Aerty has had some large meals, but he mentally agrees that this is the biggest, best feast he's had yet. He can barely finish one entrée before another grabs his attention. Nutella seems to be in the same mindset, skipping between an ice cream dessert and a roast chicken leg.

Once everyone seems to finish, Shari attempts to make decent conversation.

"So Nutella, how did you like the meal?"

"Don't call me that," She replies coldly, prompting a confused and shocked look on everyone else's faces.

"Would you…prefer a nickname?" Shari asks warily.

"Nutty."

_Yes, you are._ Aerty thinks. But he holds his tongue.

After it seems Nutty decided to ignore the initial question, Buzz breaks the awkward tension. "They should be airing the recaps of the reapings in a few minutes. Follow me, I'll take you to the compartments."

Nutty is eager to leave the table and follows Buzz close behind. They disappear down the corridor. As Shari gets up, Aerty takes it as a chance to ask a question that has been on his mind for a long time.

"Wait," he says, "I was wondering…could you tell me about that medicine the president talked about before?" Shari hesitates. Aerty sighs. "So you don't know anything…?"

"Okay, look," she says, checking to make sure they were alone, "I know about it. I have…connections. But I can't just tell you upfront. Let's make a deal: show me you're in it to win it. Show me you have potential, and I might consider telling you."

Aerty smiles. That answer is good enough for him. He's surprised that she's willing to make a deal like that and thankful that they're friends. A stranger probably wouldn't make the same decision.

Aerty follows Shari down the corridor into a room with a couch, two chairs, and a large television. Buzz and Nutty have already taken the two chairs, so they situate themselves on the couch.

Buzz flips on the television. The program starts and, as expected, the reapings are shown.

The tributes are varied. There's a beautiful angelic girl from District 1, a frighteningly tough-looking boy from District 5, and a girl from District 7 who literally passed out on her way to the stage.

The same thoughts runs through Aerty's head as he sees every new tribute: _I might have to kill you. Or, you might have to kill me…_

Finally, the program ends after District 12 shows a depressed-looking boy and a smiling girl tribute. All at once, Aerty is sick to the stomach.

"I think I'll call it a night," he says weakly.

"Getting nervous already? Wimp," Nutty adds as he walks away.

For once, a positive thought runs through his head: _I might have to kill you. _Aerty smiles before he leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I liked this chapter, but your opinion is the one that truly matters! What'd you think about Aerty? About Nutty? I'll tell you right now: Nutty is probably going to be a main antagonist of the story.<strong>

**I have another camp involving my church coming up, so that will be another five days I'll be without my laptop. I'll try to write as much as I can before I leave for that, though! Expect another chapter in the next couple days. I'm hoping that chapter will be the last before they finally enter the games.**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in a review, it can be signed or anonymous!**


End file.
